Project Abstract The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is announcing the availability of cooperative agreements (RFA-FD-16-021) to State government animal derived food prevention programs. The intent of these agreements is to fund training and outreach programs for individuals and parties involved with medicating animals intended for food, including support of education and outreach activities related to extralabel drug use requirements and other prevention activities. The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) has regulatory oversight for animal feed, dairy, meat and egg products. As such, the MDA has extensive opportunity to conduct outreach and educational activities focused on veterinary drug residue prevention and extralabel drug use regulations. In addition, the MDA has subject-matter expertise in terms of veterinary leadership and technical skills in veterinary drug use and extralabel requirements, as well as experience in residue investigation and response through its extensive participation in tissue residue and milk residue investigations. As a part of this application, the MDA intends to develop and implement a Minnesota drug residue prevention program that includes creation and enhancement of outreach materials, conducting outreach and educational events and the development and maintenance of a scalable web-based training module. The funding requested for this project would provide a basis for short-term activities and result in a plan for continuing activities with industry and related organizations as partners.